The Awkward Campbell
by Oshawott25
Summary: Naomi Campbell, recent high school student now accepted college student. What happens when a pretty little lady makes her question her sexual orientation? What happens when the same girl realizes that indeed Naomi is 'Just too Awkward' Read and find out! Extremely AU! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_ **CHAPTER 1**_

_I want to make it work_

_I do_

_I just don't know if we can_

_You're just too awkward_

"_Just too awkward..." these are the last few words I heard as I walked away from her, disappearing into the crowds of people circulating the shopping mall we were in._

_I looked back, she couldn't see me but I could see her; she was just standing there, tears streaming down her face, staring into the crowd that I was hiding in before turning around and making her way towards the exit of the mall._

_How did this happen? What did she mean I was too awkward? I'm the same person I was when she met me, she knew what she was getting herself into. I told her I don't date for this specific reason; I don't know how. I never had a boyfriend, I certainly never had a girlfriend. I don't even think I realized I was gay until I met her. But now looking at myself in a shop window I couldn't look more gay, I screamed gay...well stereotypical gay anyways. _

_While scrutinizing myself in the reflection of the shop window a person bumped right into me, nearly knocking me to the floor. He uttered a quick sorry and continued to rush off again. "Watch where you're going next time' I muttered to myself, straightening myself up before heading off down the way the man went. I took a quick look outside and thought better of it, ugh rain! Perfect. _

_Instead I went up the escalator and took a seat on one of the benches. _

_I sat there for a good while until a couple came and sat beside me, it was a guy and a girl. _

_The girl was talking to him about some celebrity TV show she had watched while he sat playing with his phone, clearly uninterested. _

_Emily was always interested in me. She hated when people would call her when we were together. _

_I of course agreed. My time with Emily was precious, especially now, when I might not ever get another minute with my girlfriend again. No Naomi, get a hold of yourself. She's your ex-girlfriend she just broke up with you remember, you're awkward, she doesn't want you, you don't make her happy anymore._

_But I used to. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ **CHAPTER 2 - 6 Months Earlier**_

"This is Stepford, alight here for Stepford Hospital, this train is for Gilberry. The next stop is Parrick."

_First day of College. This is it Naomi, no more high school, no more immature bullies and their teasing._

_Everyone is here cause they want to be. Now, I'm just going to relax and play it cool. Cause that's how they do it right? Just be cool about everything. _

_Shifting my hand around in my pocket I could feel them. _

_The cigarettes. _

_They're pretty much the thing that saved me this summer from going mental._

_I call them my small sign of rebelling. They make me feel like a normal teenager rather then a nervous wreck with no friends._

_They also ease the nerves which of course is the main reason I have them. I'm not a heavy chain smoker or anything. Just someone who has one every so often when things get rough._

"This is Parrick, alight here for Parrick hospital and town centre, this train is for Gilberry. The next stop is Waldor."

_One more stop._

_It really shouldn't be this hard but of course how typical of me that I have to freak out about everything, no wonder I can't get a boyfriend._

"This is Waldor, alight here for Waldor hospital and connections to Geddesburgh."

_Crap, my stop. Better get off then._

_Grabbing my backpack from the seat beside me I walked to the nearest exit and pressed the button that allowed the doors to open then I hopped off the train and made my way down the stairs that led away from the platform and into the city._

_Looking around I realised I had no idea where I was. I knew I should've came here first during the summer to find the college. I walked over to a signpost and tried to read the faded signs none of which were much help so I decided to keep walking until I saw something or perhaps someone who could help._

_It didn't take long until I saw a bunch of people in a group with similar backpacks to mine walking along laughing. College Students! They must be. _

_I kept my distance but managed to follow them with not too much difficulty, I really didn't want to look like I was lost after all who wants to be friends with someone who doesn't even know where the college they are meant to be going to is?_

_After following them for a good 15 minutes I came across a massive building and a big sign that stood tall and proud in front of it; Waldor-Park College._

_Oh Naomi you did it! You made it to college. _

_Brrrrh. _

_I could feel the pangs of hunger in my stomach, I hadn't eaten since last night. I surveyed the grounds finally resting my eyes on a nearby coffee shop. I headed straight for it, looking at my watch as I walked, good I still have time._

_The walk couldn't have been more then 5 minutes as I got there very quickly._

_Pushing the door open as I went into the coffee shop I was hit with the strong smell of cocoa beans and cinnamon. Taken aback by the overwhelming smells I rushed over to the counter and waited to order._

_The server came over and stood waiting to take my order, I took my eyes away from the order boards which listed what they served and looked at her, I felt my knees go weak._

_The server was beautiful. Short red hair curled round her ears with her fringe falling just short of her nose, I could tell it was annoying her as she kept flicking it out the way, really I wanted to do it for her, to be honest right now if she wanted me to I'd do anything for this girl. Stop Naomi, you're embarrassing yourself just order for godsake!_

"Hi, can I have a tall hot chocolate please."_ A hot chocolate of all things...really Naomi? You're in a coffee shop! Honestly..._

"Sure, not a big coffee drinker huh?"_ She said grabbing for a cup to place under the drinks maker._

"Uhm..Yeah-Uh-No, Not really well not today just cause uhm you know the uhm weather and stuff"

_Great job, now she thinks your incompetent._

"The weather's not too bad, I hear the sun's going to come out later though"

_God her voice is heaven. _

"Anyways here's your hot chocolate, that'll be 4.80 please"

_The colour of her eyes...they are perfect. Chocolate brown, better then my ugly pale blue eyes._

_Snap out of it Naomi she's talking to you!_

"Are you alright miss?" _She said while holding her hand out to collect the money from me._

_Her voice is full of concern she's just too cute!_

"Oh uhm yeah sorry. Just gimme a sec to uhm..."

_I counted out the correct change and handed it over._

"Perfect! Here you go." _She handed over my hot chocolate and smiled at me as I take it from her._

"Thanks, nice talking to you." _I leave a tip in the box beside and hurry out the shop making a mental note to pay a visit to this shop more then once a week._

_I blush at the thought of seeing the beautiful, no in fact gorgeous red head again and skip happily up the hill being careful not to drop my hot chocolate._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Outside the College

_I lowered my backpack down from my shoulders and took out a piece of paper which was sent to me from the college. _

"B32" I said to myself

_This was the room the paper said to report to when I arrived for my first day at college. I assume to meet my tutors and whatnot._

_I zipped up my backpack and walked into the college, cursing when it looked as big inside as it did outside. Seeing the reception desk I walked up to it and asked the lady working there._

"Hi there, Could you tell me where I can find room B32 please."

_The lady looked up from what she was reading and responded _

"Yeah, If you go through those doors there and take the stairs up to the 2nd floor you'll be able to find the room no problem"

"Okay, thank you."

_I did as she said and walked through the doors she pointed to and up the stairs._

_Well, I guess she was kind of helpful but how exactly do I find the room? God, I hope they're signposted._

_To my luck they were. I walked onto the 2nd floor and the first door I saw was signposted 'B16'_

_Now to find the room._

_I walked down the long corridor full of doors and finally came across B33 and there right opposite it was B32. _

_Bingo._

_I slowly turned the doorknob and walked in, I was one of the first there, the others were a couple of older looking kids who were either chatting to each other quietly or scribbling something in a notebook that I couldn't quite see. _

_I nodded a quick hello to each of them which they reciprocated.  
Well at least they're friendly._

_I walked over to the nearest empty seat and sat down, the seats didn't appear to be numbered or anything, no seating chart either unlike in high school. _

_After I sat down another few people came in then lots more started flooding the classroom and finding seats for themselves, some acknowledged me and smiled or said hello, some didn't._

_Just when I thought the class was full and the tutor was about to start...she walked in._

_The girl from the coffee shop is a student here? Wow, she must be dedicated to that little shop if she's taking on college too. _

_The girl takes a seat and the lesson starts. I stare at her, she has this amazing smile on her face as she listens intently to what the tutor is saying. Her lips look so moist, I wonder what it'd feel like to kiss them. Naomi! You're meant to be into guys remember. What's happening to you? First the coffee shop, now this? You'd swear you were obsessed with her._

_Maybe I am._

**A/N: Yay! My first author's note! Firstly, I'd like to thank my first follower of this story and really I guess beg? you guys to follow and review! It really helps so much especially with the direction of this fic. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short I'm trying to move house and well...it's not going so great at the moment. But don't worry the next chapter should be up sometime near the 5th hopefully if my muse doesn't disappear on me like it tends to do.**

**Will Naomi get over her nerves? You'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
